


It’s funny how I find myself in love with you

by RocioWrites



Series: KyoKao Week 2019 [6]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Future Fic, KyoKao Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: Day 6: Joy/Memories“Hey, do you remember when we first met?”





	It’s funny how I find myself in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired and references this lovely fic by Pilindiel: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664338  
> It's no needed to understand this fic but you should totally read it because it's great <3

“That was so fun!”

Kaoru lands softly on the sofa, promptly lifting his shoeless feet up. His lazy smile is adorable. Dinner outside with their friends was an excellent idea. They’re both a bit lightheaded from the wine but he can’t find it in himself to care when Kaoru looks so pleased and unpreoccupied. Indeed it was fun, it felt just like the old times, having all of them together to joke around as if they were high schoolers once again.

“It truly was.” He agrees easily and sits down on the arm rest, wondering for a moment how drunk he is if he only wants to stay put and pet Kaoru’s hair all night long.

“I can’t remember the last time we were all together like tonight.” Kaoru points out, making him nod. And then he giggles and scoots over. “Come now, I can make space for you, big boy.”

Kyouya takes it, patting Kaoru’s knees affectionately once he’s settled. “Never call me that again.” Kaoru explodes in laughter. “I’m serious.”

Lifting his hands in surrender, he nods, still shaking some from the residual laughter. “Okay, okay. I promise.” And after a heartbeat, he adds: “But you _are_ quite big, so…”

“Please stop talking.” Kyouya scolds, smiling as well. “I didn’t realize we were so drunk.”

“We aren’t!” Kaoru quickly protests and then giggles some more because in all honesty they’re pretty drunk after all.

It was sort of Hikaru and Mori’s fault though. Probably Hani’s as well. Since they handle their alcohol really nicely, Hikaru has taken to try and best them, the asshole. So he kept ordering drinks for everyone over and over again. Tamaki has no self control so of course he kept accepting. Kaoru would be worried for his big brother if he didn’t trust Mori so much.

However, here and now, when there’s only the two of them, well, they can come clean about it, they drank quite a lot too.

“Actually…” Kaoru drawls. “We could just open that bottle your sister gave us, right?” There’s that mischievous glint in his eyes, and what could Kyouya say? Hikaru isn’t the only cocky competitive one in their group.

Much like with the other Hitachiin where Mori is the reasonable one, this time around Kyouya must be the adult who decides to stop drinking.

“We aren’t doing that.” He assures.

Kaoru doesn’t even seem to really care, but he pouts all the same, relaxed and giddy still.

“You’re not fun!” He claims, poking Kyouya’s chest with his index, but doesn’t make a move to leave or start an argument. He smiles, amused and brightly, and puts his head on Kyouya’s shoulder. Quiet for long seconds. He nuzzles there, carefully and with intent. “Hmm, maybe you’re right, we already had more than enough.”

Hot breath tickles his neck, then a wet tongue licks right behind his ear. Absently, Kyouya wonders if Hikaru turns this affectionate too when drunk – which would explain why Mori doesn’t complain about his stupid idea of out-drink the Morinozuka.

“I’m glad you’ve come to your senses, I’d hate to see you hungover tomorrow.”

Oh but they will be, it’s just that right now isn’t the time to worry over it. Kaoru gives a noncommittal hum and resumes lapping kisses over Kyouya’s neck. It’s an excellent way to continue their night, that’s for sure. And when he bites his pulse point, Kyouya knows they’re up for this. His hand finds Kaoru’s face, and grabbing him by the nape he brings him to his mouth, finally receiving the heated kiss he’s been wanting.

Kaoru hisses exaggeratedly when Kyouya bites his lower lip and pulls a bit, it makes him smirk.

“Not fair.” He mumbles mostly to himself and shortly after Kyouya finds himself with a lap full of Hitachiin. “Is this what you want? _Kyouya_.”

There has always been something so sexy in the way Kaoru calls his name, an edge of lust and neediness that’s nearly impossible to ignore. Kyouya would never ignore it. Kaoru has _something_ in him, something no one can put their finger on, and that makes him irresistible. Like he’s pure seduction.

Ah, Kyouya should actually bring up the fact that Kaoru could totally invest in his own line of perfumes. Or sexy lingerie.

But the thought flies away as suddenly as it came to him, Kaoru’s body on top of him grounding him and avoiding his mind to disperse in thousand of pieces. They haven’t stopped kissing either, languid and heartfelt, they can be such saps sometimes.

“Kyou… ya…” Kaoru’s already getting carried away, clawing at his shoulders and back and even his scalp. Kyouya’ll have marks tomorrow morning.

It’s only logical then than he puts some marks on Kaoru too, right? And the moan Kaoru produces is outright pornographic considering Kyouya is simply giving him a hickey.

He gets turned on over the fact that Kaoru will choose a loose shirt tomorrow, maybe a V-neck, if only to show off the hickeys. Hikaru will text him some disgusted words and Hani one of those long lines of lewd emojis, they’ll deal with it. For now, Kyouya contents himself with grabbing Kaoru’s ass and sucking at his neck, licking and biting.

“You—” Another shameless moan cuts him off. Kyouya gives one last hard suck and retires from the zone, seriously wondering if he should match up his work and go for Kaoru’s other side. “You gotta stop.” Kaoru rasps out, uncharacteristically out of breath.

“Oh?”

“You… need to stop if you don’t want me to ruin my pants, big boy.”

Kyouya squeezes harder, making Kaoru yelp. Besides the hickeys on his neck, he’ll have nicely hand-shaped bruises on his bottom.

“Don’t call me that, if you want to get laid ever again.”

“Alright.” He says, and plants a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Alcohol definitely gives Kaoru a great disposition and sensitivity. Going back to his face, he makes sure to caress Kaoru’s back, until his hands settle on his cheeks.

“Are you okay?” He asks, because Kaoru’s way too flushed for the simple make out session they had. “Were you really about to lose your cool just there?” That definitely doesn’t help his blush.

“Sh—shut up!”

Kyouya’s grin widens. “Ah. Does too much alcohol revert you to a teen?” He teases.

“Too much alcohol turns _you_ into a—” Kyouya doesn’t let him finish by squishing his cheeks. “Mflhks!”

“I’ll have in mind to be patient and careful with you then.”

Kaoru lowers his head until his forehead is on Kyouya's shoulder. “You said the exact same thing our first time.”

He blinks, trying hard to remember. “Did I?” Kaoru nods as best as he can while hiding his face. “Well, I said that and I delivered, did I not?”

Kaoru slaps his arm with no real force. “Are you looking for an ego boost?”

He snakes an arm around his waist, with the other he digs his fingers into the soft flesh of Kaoru's thigh. “I’m not.” He claims. “If I were, I’d let you call me _that_.” Kaoru groans in frustration as an answer. “No, to be honest, you just reminded me we had a great time for our first. Don’t you think so?”

“You _do_ want me to boost your ego.” And as Kyouya is about to contradict him once again, Kaoru resurfaces with the brightest smile, eyes shining, lips kissed-bitten, a sweet blush adorning his cheeks, a hickey standing out on his neck. A perfect image, Kyouya wants to tattoo this scene in his brain forever, careless, adorable, drunk and slightly turned on Kaoru is the best Kaoru if you ask him. The smile goes lopsided. “You were _great_.” He confesses in a tiny voice, like he’s letting Kyouya in on his most valued secret. “That very first time… and every time afterwards.”

“Oh.”

Kaoru giggles and he tightens his hold on instinct, as if it were possible to fuse them together.

“I know.” Kaoru whispers without explaining what it is that he knows. “We had good firsts.” He summarises in the end.

Well, Kyouya agrees wholeheartedly. Their love bloomed like in some manga targeted for teen girls. First, they became friends. Then, a spark was born, secret looks and suggestive smiles, a bit of a show and behind that, meaningful conversations. Friendship grew, it mutated also. It became love. _Romantic love_. Kyouya, if he sometime can be devastatingly sincere with himself, never thought Kaoru could fall for him – or that he could fall so helplessly for Kaoru in return. Now it seems like it could’ve never been any other way though.

Now, here they are. In each other’s arm, soft and plaint and very much in the brink of another make out session.

“Hey.” Kaoru calls him, he was a bit out of himself, lost in his own thoughts. “Hey, do you remember when we first met?”

Flashes of two identical kids in their pristine white school uniforms on a stuffy day, both falling for Tamaki’s charm even when they wanted so badly to pretend they were bored out of their mind, much like himself at that time. A time where both Hitachiin were red-headed and completely enraged with the rest of the world. And yet, he set his sight on both and knew there was something special about one of them; in some animalistic way, like a primitive instinct shouting incomprehensible instructions he couldn’t yet interpret, he _knew_.

“Of course I remember.” He says instead. “You looked so… Intriguing.”

“Really?”

He remembers clearly how Hikaru didn’t show any interest.

And he introduced himself as if everyone in that room didn’t know he was an Ootori. He even let himself be feisty in spite of it all, implying the Suoh couldn’t afford him.

Now Kaoru… he smirked at his joke, and they exchanged looks, and for a moment his breath was taken away. The Third Music Room, the annoyance of the weather, Hikaru, and even Tamaki disappeared for a few heartbeats. Golden eyes gave him a once over, much to his surprise.

What Kaoru did next was a total Hitachiin move.

“And then you told me I was going to hate the end of my book.” He pauses for dramatic effect. “Which I did. You were right, it wasn’t worth my time.”

Silence, shock. The kind of shock when a memory almost forgotten is brought back to life in the middle of something else.

Kaoru just starts laughing. “Oh God, you’re right! That first time Hikaru and I went to the Music Room, I almost forgot!”

“I didn’t forget. You were so cheeky, I liked it.”

Kyouya keeps to himself how he rushed the rest of the book that night only to find out if the other was telling the truth. It was like feeling exposed and noticed, Kaoru read him like an open book and how after a mere once over he knew Kyouya would hate the ending is to this day still something no short of amazing.

“Aww!” And Kaoru plants kiss after kiss on Kyouya’s mouth, tiny and innocent pecks, but then he suddenly stops. “Wait, no, that wasn’t the first time we met.” He exclaims.

Kyouya arches an eyebrow. “What?”

“Yeah!” Kaoru nods for emphasis. “We met like a year before? In that party.” He tries. “Remember? Most of our classmates from Ouran were there. And… and you were so freaking polite to us! It was kinda unsettling to be honest?”

Kyouya frowns. “What? No. What—?” However, now that he really thinks about it… “Oh. Oh wait, I think I remember now.” He gives Kaoru a pointed look. “You two were so bratty.” He accuses.

It was… one of those coming-of-age party if he’s not mistaken. For the life of him, Kyouya can’t recall for who though. It’s a big blurry event in a vague expanse of his memory. Kaoru’s right, that was the first time they met. Oh Kyouya knew of the Hitachiin, who didn’t? They’ve always been topic of gossip, even being that young – after all, their Mother had that urge to make them wear colorful flashy dresses as little kids. That’s bound to give birth to lots of rumors. Kyouya has never cared for those; don’t get him wrong, he listens to them, he analyzes rumors, but in the end, he knows better than to believe everything others whisper about.

Still, Kyouya saw them amongst the sea of kids, two shocks of red and no one talking to them. It was impossible to mistake, those were Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru. He must have thought what a great connection those could be, even if they were more fashion-oriented as their Mother instead of tech-savvy like their father. He must have thought he could handle spoiled cocky kids, he’d been dealing with siblings and classmates very well, why would these two be any different? Right?

He heaves a sigh. Yes, he remembers now. How wrong he’d been.

“You didn’t stop being nice!” Kaoru counteracts, like it’s a bad thing, and punches his shoulder lightly. His smile is so amused, it’s funny. “I remember thinking… how someone so handsome, could be so ugly?”

That is— not so shocking as it should be.

Well, Kyouya actually thought something very similar. They were alluring, in their corner of the party, just the two of them, making fun of others and laughing loudly, without a care in the world. That was grating Kyouya’s nerves. He approached them and introduced himself. He wasn’t a fool, he knew they probably could tell who he was. But he said his name, he made polite talk while they were definitely bored of him.

“Really now?” He asks, aware of the answer he’s going to receive.

“Well, yeah.” Kaoru assures lightly and shrugs, his hand mildly taking care of Kyouya’s fingers gripping his thigh and losing them so. Kyouya didn’t realize he could be still bruising. “I mean, we’ve changed a lot after Tamaki… before him, Hikaru and I were unbearable.” But his grin says otherwise, as if it’s amusing to him how shitty their attitude was. “And you weren’t much better, with that customer service fake smile and small talk, charming people that could be useful to you.”

Kyouya pretends to be indignant about the comment. “Excuse me?” And he finally lets go of Kaoru’s thigh in favor of holding Kaoru’s hand. He very well knows how much he’s changed thanks to Tamaki. It still feels amazing knowing the blond changed all of their friends for the better.

Kaoru squeezes his hand and bumps their noses together, softly, sweetly.

“If someone had told me back then that this would be my future, I would have laughed in their face. I wouldn’t have believed it.” He pauses to mouth at his neck, and Kyouya is starting to wonder if they’re back on their track for some slightly drunk happy sappy sex. “But here we are, and I don’t want anything else.”

“Me neither.” He mumbles into Kaoru’s hair, thumb caressing Kaoru’s knuckles. Not only frisky, alcohol also makes them reflexive and soft. Okay, he can live with that. “I’m happy right where I am.” At that, Kaoru bites. Sort of hard to be honest, and the strangled sound it elicits out of him is the final sign.

“ _Kyouya_.” Definitely, they’re done with the talking. “I’d rather be in bed with you right now.”

Kyouya obliges. All night long.

*

*

As predicted, next day, he gets a series of eggplant emojis from Hani.


End file.
